Anna-Marie Valiquette
“Most have been forgotten. Most deserve to be forgotten. The heroes will always be remembered. The best. The best and the worst. And a few who were a bit of both.” '' '' '' '''Anna-Marie Valiquette' is the only daughter and second child of Wren Valiquette and his beloved, Marina Valiquette. Born in Westfall and raised there, Anna-Marie has been known to be a quiet, hard-working individual. Studious and a bibliophile even as a child, she feels more at ease surrounded by walls lined with shelves weighted with books. She is also recognized by the rectangular glasses she almost never takes off. Her aspirations have centered around The Silver Hand and serving both the Light and the Realm; wanting to take up arms against foes both Horde and outer-Azeroth alike. Due to recent events, Anna-Marie has been adopted by Miles Debron. Physical Description Anna-Marie doesn't appear one to have been born on the harsh plains of the Westfall plantations. Her genes have actually led those especially familiar with the physical make-up of the more blue-blooded to the assumptions Anna-Marie's bloodlines go far beyond the barren lands of the rural community she'd been raised in. Some of these distinguishing qualities to make a note of were her cheekbones--high and defined, a slender and upturned nose and finally, her lips. Her eyes are subject to the whim of the lighting in whatever surroudings she finds herself in, gleaming copper in certain flickers and a rusted gold in others. Although she wasn't born with her tresses being the radiant and honey-blonde shade they are now, it seems only to add to the mystery concerning the truth behind Anna-Marie's bloodlines. She resembles the sort of golden haired maiden often rescued by knights atop gleaming steeds in the fairy tales of children. Believed to have matured earlier and more quickly than expected, Anna-Marie's physique prevents her from wearing gowns and such meant for the more petite woman. Her full-bosom sits high and hidden behind layers of leather-strappings, chain and plate. Only on special occasions will she be found in softer garb with silken fabrics. Her svelte waist slopes into a curved lower back and broadened hips that have sometimes been the fancy of a nobleman seeking heirs. Perhaps the most recognizable trait about Anna-Marie are her glasses, only taking them off when engaging combat or simply tired of wearing them. (( Anna-Marie's body is littered with grotesque scarring, but they're in areas that they're only to be seen if she is ever nude. )) Personality, Mannerisms Over the years Anna-Marie has developed a few idiosyncrasies that lead some to question what sort of experiences she's had. For instance, no matter what room she's in, she will quietly devise an escape route of sorts. The only sign of her doing this is the way her eyes will fleet about the different corners and areas inside. When questioned, she will simply smile and reply, "Just admiring the scenery." Some don't buy it, as this is her answer everytime. When lying, Anna-Marie will never break eye-contact. While some say breaking eye-contact is the biggest indicator of falsehood, this isn't the case with Anna-Marie. This is to be noted, as when having smaller conversations, she will sometimes look away. Sometimes in thought or irritated, Anna-Marie slips her glasses off, folds them and begins tapping them against her leg. Anna-Marie is also something of an introvert. This isn't simply because she is shy. Shyness has an element of apprehension, nervousness and anxiety, and while an introvert may also be shy, introversion itself is not shyness. She has a very small group of closer friends and is prone to be the more receiving end of a conversation. Rarely will she interact with strangers. Even the smallest embarrasments in the public eye can leave a lasting mark on her. Do not be offended if she doesn't immediately tell you her feelings, this is part of who she is and such will only be shared with someone she feels she is close. Should something occur that is painful and sudden, Anna-Marie will slip into a state of emotional detachment. She is still capable of both feeling and expressing the more positive spectrum of emotions, but on a much smaller scale. It is entirely dependent on the severity of the situation when it comes to guessing how long she will remain in this state. Generally, she will only respond or speak to her closer friends in this stage. If Anna-Marie hasn't eaten breakfast in the morning, she will not speak for the duration of that day unless it's absolutely unavoidable. Anna-Marie's hobbies include reading and writing, as the two go hand-in-hand. She has a fondness for poetry, always excited to read the pieces from other writers. She never writes anything terribly dark and tends to avoid works that trigger tears and negative emotions. Unbeknownst to others, she also has a love for crafting jewelry, preferring small glass bottles with corktops filled with either sand or little trinkets. Possessions *Around Anna-Marie's neck is a small knick-knack that earned her the nickname, "Anna-Bee." The charm itself is tiny, obviously meant to be on a bracelet rather than a necklace. The charm is a small bumblebee, and it has never left Anna-Marie's neck. The yellow and black stripes have faded, the trinket itself losing some of its luster and bearing small nicks as time has gone by. While it seems Anna-Marie is unaware of the bee-charm entirely, seldom she will be found kissing it gently. *Without gauntlets, Anna-Marie wears but one ring. This ring is a cameo, a bone-carving of a beautiful woman against a violet background. The condition of the ring speaks the care Anna-Marie puts into this item, as the woman herself bears a white radiance; starkly contrasting against the violet field. Circling the woman and the violet she rests against is a line of silver embellished with very small amethysts. The intricate carving of the woman illustrates details one may have thought to be left out, from the abundant lashes of her eyes to the individual strands of her flowing tresses. Anna-Marie knows little to no history about this ring, only that it was a gift from her grandfather. *Around Anna-Marie's neck when she wears more extravagant gowns is a violet, silken choker, embellished with white ruffles. At the middle of the choker is yet another cameo, perhaps a twin sister to her ring. The woman on the choker's cameo is her twin's equal, bearing no less detail. Instead, she faces the opposite direction, possessing the same outline of silver that is studded with amethysts. *Around Anna-Marie's wrist or coiled around the hilt of her blade is a bracelet with small charms bearing cursive writing which spell out the name, "Emma." *Given to her by a suitor, Anna-Marie keeps on her person a miniature version of a pocketwatch. Given to her in her later-teen's, the watch bears its numbers both on the outside, with a heart-shaped opening to reveal the clock face. Special care hasn't been put into the pocketwatch, as it seems to have become 'tainted' over the years, losing its luster as well. Childhood Life in Westfall wasn't as terribly unforgiving, as Anna-Marie's parents worked to ensure it, in spite of its economic nadir. There was always a warm meal on the table, though Anna nor her brother spent too much time wondering the source of their father's income. Food was food and even when younger, they knew better than to question than eat. Even as she was learning to walk, Anna-Marie displayed a keen interest in listening to her mother read stories. She was a quiet and curious child, frequently discovered climbing into smaller spaces and to the top of dressers. Inquisitive and questioning the world around her more than other children, her parents realized Anna-Marie loved to learn. Even as she was learning to walk, Anna-Marie displayed a keen interest in listening to her mother read stories. She was a quiet and curious child, frequently discovered climbing into smaller spaces and to the top of dressers. Inquisitive and questioning the world around her more than other children, her parents realized the love for learning their daughter possessed. At first, Wren and Marina were worried about their child. She had a smaller circle of friends than most children her age, preferring to be kept to herself and her books. While most parents would have enjoyed it, they also worried about her behavior in which she listened, rather than spoke. She had to be encouraged to speak to strangers moreso than other children, only comfortable speaking openly around her parents and brother. She displayed kindness to strangers but did not speak to them, giving the beggars their coins but no words--flashing only a smile before dashing back to her mother and father. But they also noticed Anna-Marie's vivid imagination and her ability to make up entirely new worlds in her stories. For a time, Anna-Marie played the role of the damsel-in-distress, but as she grew, became the Dame to rescue another damsel. Even in her much younger years, Anna-Marie was incapable of opening up about her feelings immediately after something tragic or life-changing. She had to be given her space to collect her thoughts before she could put them into words. She didn't enjoy small chit-chat, even astounding her parents with the way she preferred to skip the meaningless bits of conversation to hear about matters more pressing. After a long day of chores or school, she unwinded by spending hours and hours alone. It took several years before Anna-Marie's parents realized her to be an introvert. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Stormwindian